In the related art, capacity control on a heat exchanger has included control to lower, as a heat exchange amount of the heat exchanger, heat conductance defined by an AK value, which is a product of a heat transfer area A (m2) and a heat transmission coefficient K (W/(m2·K)).
For example, control on an air-cooled heat exchanger has been performed in which a rotation speed of a fan is reduced to reduce an air flow of the fan, and as a result, a heat exchange amount is lowered to lower heat conductance (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Moreover, control has been performed in which, for example, an air-cooled heat exchanger is divided into plurality, and when a heat exchange amount is to be lowered, the number of divided air-cooled heat exchangers for use is decreased, with the result that a heat transfer area A (m2) is reduced to lower heat conductance (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).
Moreover, control has been performed in which, for example, refrigerant is bypassed to reduce a refrigerant flow through an air-cooled heat exchanger, and as a result, a heat exchange amount is lowered to lower heat conductance (see, for example, Patent Literature 3).
Moreover, related-art air-conditioning apparatus have included an air-conditioning apparatus including a heat source apparatus-side unit and a load-side unit, in which three-way selector valves respectively arranged in a plurality of indoor heat exchangers included in the load-side unit are switched to form a refrigeration cycle for cooling and a refrigeration cycle for heating in one refrigerant circuit and hence perform a simultaneous cooling and heating operation (see, for example, Patent Literature 4).